


Žít, ne přežívat

by Dorea



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcoholism, Alternate Universe, Depression, Drug Use, Established Relationship, F/M, Human!Castiel - Freeform, Megstiel - Freeform, Supernatural AU: Croatoan/End'verse, human!Meg, unstamble relationship
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 18:56:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/739009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorea/pseuds/Dorea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam řekl Luciferovi ano a stal se tak jeho schránkou. Lidé jsou takřka vyhubeni záhadným virem Croatoan. Žijí v odlehlých místech v malých skupinách. Andělé opustili Zemi. Castiel ztratil svou milost. Je obyčejným člověkem a snaží se přežít společně s dalšími v kempu Chitaqua. Jednoho dne se za oplocením kempu objeví stará známá, na kterou už stačil zapomenout. Ona se mu však připomene, způsobem, který ho vytrhne ze zajetých kolejí.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Žít, ne přežívat

**Author's Note:**

> Za betaread děkuji Lucille.

**Žít, ne přežívat**

Zpustlou už dlouho neobývanou místností se nesl dunivý zvuk palby. Déšť kulek se nemilosrdně zavrtával do oprýskaných zdí a starého nábytku. Castiel na nic nečekal a okamžitě vyhledal úkryt za polorozpadlým stolem. Zkontroloval zásobník své zbraně – poloprázdný. (Kdysi by řekl poloplný, ale od té doby uběhlo hodně času a on už nebyl optimisticky smýšlejícím andělem, který doufá v dobré konce.) Prudce se otočil, samopal připravený, když za sebou zaslechl šramot. Zpoza rohu se vynořil zadýchaný Dean. Rychle okouknul situaci a dřepl vedle Castiela.

„Dostali Jonesena, předem nemůžeme, “ informoval Castiela, s pozdravem se neobtěžoval. Snažil se ustálit svůj dech, asi dost dlouho běžel. „Je jich tam jak kobylek, parchantů. Musíme tudy,“ mávl hlavou dopředu. Castiel si povzdechl. Potěžkal zbraň ve svých pažích a na chvilku zavřel oči. Nejspíš snaha o koncentraci nebo se modlil, což bylo ale méně pravděpodobné. Boha neprosil už několik let. Zatoužil, aby si sebou vzal víc pilulek, vždy mu ve stresu pomáhaly. Byl po nich klidnější. Jenže s nimi musel šetřit.

„Jdu první,“ oznámil Dean příkře. „Kryj mě,“ zvedl se a vyběhl vpřed. Místnost se okamžitě rozzvučela další střelbou. Oba muži ji hned opětovali. Dean mířil přesně, jeho zbraň rozdávala kulky zarývající se do nepřítelova těla s léty vytrénovanou ohromující přesností. I Castiel měl jistou ruku, byť cítil, že třes přemáhá z posledních sil. I jeho zbraň ale našla svůj cíl a zneškodnila nejednoho nepřítele.

Dostali se téměř k východu a oba si mysleli, že svou cestu zvládli, když se z pobořených starých polic pokrytých plesnivými šanony vynořil muž a vystřelil. Neminul. Castiel se zapotácel. Dean nečekal, vypálil, a i když ve vší té rychlosti nemířil kdovíjak přesně, střelce dostal. Pak se rozběhl ke Castielovi.

„Hej, kámo! Kámo, seš v pohodě?“ snažil se odstrčit jeho ruku, která přikrývala místo, kde se mu kulka zavrtala do masa. Lapal po dechu a zmateně odstrkoval Deana, který mu chtěl pomoci. „Nic to není, jen škrábnutí,“ informoval ho, jen co zranění okoukl. „Jdeme,“ vytáhl nečekanou silou dezorientovaného přítele na nohy a táhl ho za sebou. Mohli by tu být i další živí střelci.

Z budovy se už dostali snadno. Jen Dean prošpikoval kulkami jednoho Croatoance. Prokličkovali úzkými uličkami až k zaparkovanému teréňáku. Nasedli do auta a po dvaceti minutách byli _doma_.

…

„No tak, seš jak malej,“ okřikla Jane Castiela, který se ošíval mezitím, co mu ošetřovala střelné poranění.

„Bolí to,“ ohradil se dotčeně a sledoval, jak se ohnutá chirurgická jehla zapichuje do jeho kůže a sešívá ji dohromady. Z toho pohledu se mu nedělalo špatně, jak by mohl někdo očekávat, vlastně ho to fascinovalo. Kdysi by stačilo jen přiložit ruku…

„Ták a je to hotový,“ slavnostně pronesla žena, nalila na ránu pronikavě vonící dezinfekci a přelepila ji náplastí.

„A co nějaký bonbonky?“ zamrkal na ni Castiel.

Jane zavrtěla hlavou. Podívala se na usmívající se nadějný obličej. „Nic ti nedám. Není to tak strašný, abys to nevydržel, a hlavně už toho moc není. Musíme šetřit, zlato.“ Castiel si odfrkl. Vstal a zamířil ke dveřím. „Zajdi si zítra k Patricii na převaz. Nechci, aby se ti do toho dostala infekce.“

Zraněný muž jen něco zamručel a naštvaně si to rázoval z chatky. Nebe bylo zamračené a vypadalo to, že se každou chvíli rozprší. Nic nového, takové počasí panovalo takřka celý rok. Cestou potkal ženy, které k němu chodily pro _útěchu_ , a na jejich veselé podbízivé pozdravy jen zamračeně pokýval hlavou. Neměl náladu na lidi.

Konečně došel do své chaty. Odhrnul korálkový závěs, který ho neuvěřitelně rozčiloval. Nechápal, proč si ho tam na prvním místě vůbec věšel. Možná, aby to tu vypadalo víc cizokrajně. Nebo prostě jen protože byl zdrogovaný a korálky se tak pěkně leskly a po stěnách domu házely veselá prasátka.

Rozhlédl se, jestli tu na něho někdo náhodou nečeká, ale nic takového se nekonalo. Nebyl kdovíjak důležitým členem kempu, neměl žádné vysoké postavení ani nebyl ničím výjimečný. Byl obyčejný řadový voják.

Přešel ke své obrovské posteli. Klekl si na kolena a rukou zašmátral pod lůžkem. Za okamžik narazil na známou dřevěnou bednu, kterou vytáhl. Sedl si na zem, odklopil víko a z jejích útrob vylovil napůl vypitou lahev kalné hnědé tekutiny a napodruhé vytáhl hrkající plastovou lékovku. Okamžitě odloupl víčko a na dlaň vysypal dvě pilulky, zapil je pořádným douškem prastaré, nepříliš kvalitní whisky a vydrápal se na lůžko. Netrvalo dlouho a propadl se do dokonalého stavu, ve kterém toužil být.

Svět se okolo něho točil v pestrých barvách. On sám byl jeho středem. Zase měl nádherná bílá křídla, která se pyšnila odlesky ve všech barvách duhy. Dokonce i v těch, které obyčejní smrtelníci nemohou vidět. Máchal jimi a s radostí sledoval poryvy větru, které způsobovaly. Kolem něho proplouvaly kruhy, nejdokonalejší božský výtvor. Plul společně se zářivými rybami nekonečným průzračným oceánem. Nevěděl, jaký je cíl, ale netrápilo ho to ani v nejmenším. Jen se nechal unášet proudem. _Nevědomost je sladká._ Zněl mu v uších hluboký hlas. Z nějakého důvodu věděl, že patří Bohu.

Ráno ho probudil bolestivý pocit. Namáhavě rozlepil oční víčka, aby nad sebou spatřil Deana, jak do něho nešetrně strká špičkou těžké zablácené kanady.

„No konečně, Šípková Růženko,“ popíchnul ho s kyselým výrazem. „Máš hlídku. Dej se do kupy,“ houkl Dean a odešel. Ještě předtím než opustil Castielův domov, věnoval znechucený pohled povalující se lahvi na podlaze.

Castiel se zvednul ze země, jak se tam dostal, neměl nejmenší páru. Jasně si vzpomínal, že usnul v posteli a pak na úchvatnou jízdu oceánem. Lehce se usmál. Zřejmě byla divočejší, než si dokázal vybavit. Neobtěžoval se převléknout, stejně neměl tolik oblečení a košile, co měl na sobě, ještě chvilku vydrží. Pomyslel si, když si k ní čuchnul a ucítil směs potu a laciného alkoholu. Béžový baloňák nenosil už několik let. Jen mu připomínal staré časy a překážel. Ze stolu sebral zbraň a vyšel před chatu, kde se otřásl chladem. I když bylo léto v plném proudu, rána byla poměrně studená. Pohledem přejel celý kemp Chitaqua, všude bylo mrtvo. Nikdo nevstával brzy, pokud nemusel. Hemžení začne tak za hodinu za dvě.

Protáhl se a zašklebil, když jeho kosti v zádech a krční páteři nad takovým pohybem začaly protestovat. Brzy se bude muset konat další z jeho pověstných večírků, aby se mu dostalo náležité masáže. S povzdechem vkročil do budovy velitelství. Dveře byly dokořán a za stolem seděl Dean studující nějakou mapu a další dva podřimující muži. Nikdo nezvedl pohled, když Castiel vešel dovnitř. Po snídani se neptal, stejně neměl hlad a byly by to další minuty navíc, které by ho zdržovaly.

Obešel Deana a ze skříně, která páchla zatuchlinou a plísní, vytáhl zásobník. Bez dalšího slova opustil velitelství a odešel na své stanoviště. Muž, kterého střídal, ho pozdravil mávnutím ruky a okamžitě odešel.

Jak předpokládal, nic se nedělo. Občas kolem prolítnul pták – krkavec, jiné skoro nebylo vidět.Castiel je neměl rád. Objevovali se vždy, když měla přijít nějaká katastrofa. Kolem poledne mu Anne, roztomilá blondýnka s pěknýma prsama a kulatým zadečkem, donesla oběd a rádoby nenápadně se snažila zjistit, kdy budou další orgie. Jen něco zavrčel, navzdory své myšlence z rána a děvče, ne starší než dvacet pět let, odešlo se zklamaným výrazem po svých záležitostech.

I když byla polovina léta a svět by se měl zelenat a hýřit barevnými květy a vůněmi, vše co viděl, byla vybledlá zelená a sem tam nějaká jiná nejasná barva a cítil pouze zápach bahna a stojaté vody plné larev komárů. Nesnášel komáry.

Vzpomněl si na barvy, které viděl ve svých snech. Musel brzy získat další prášky, jeho zásoby se rapidně zmenšovaly. Znovu se rozhlédl po okolí – nikde nic – a pak koutkem oka zahlédl nepatrný pohyb. Na jeho předloktí přistála včela. Chvilku ji nejistě pozoroval. Měl pocit déjà vu. Něco mu unikalo, ale nedokázal si vzpomenout co. Jen rozpačitě seděl a pozoroval drobný blanokřídlý hmyz procházející se po jeho flanelové košili. Najednou měl chuť začít znovu. Všechno zahodit za hlavu. Takřka si stoupnul, rozběhl se do své chaty a chtěl se zbavit celé dřevěné bedny pod svou postelí. Pak včela odlétla a on si vynadal, jaký je hlupák. S drobnými pilulkami se mu žilo tak krásně.

Další tři hodiny se rozplynuly v nicnedělání. Půlhodinu před střídáním se kempem rozezněla palba. Castiel na nic nečekal a rozběhl se za střelbou. Opustit stanoviště sice neměl dovolené, ale ochrana kempu byla prioritou za každou cenu. Přiběhl celý uřícený do naprostého chaosu.

„Hej, támhle je ještě jeden,“ řval Dean na své vojáky. „Skvělá práce Richardsone,“ poplácal nanejvýš dvacetiletého kluka po ramenou, když napoprvé trefil klátící se postavu.

„Támhle se ještě někdo hejbá!“ vykřikl muž, na jehož jméno si Castiel nemohl vzpomenout. Nikdy ho neměl rád a svým postojem se netajil. Koneckonců bylo mu jedno, co si o něm ostatní myslí.

Okamžitě se snažil na postavu zaostřit. Byla to žena − povědomá žena − krátké tmavé vlnité vlasy, menší postava. Kulatý obličej. Odněkud ji znal.

„Zastřel _to_ ,“ rozkázal Dean bez špetky soucitu. Muž, který ženu spatřil, pozvedl zbraň a zamířil. V tom ji Castiel poznal.

„Ne!“ vykřikl. Strhl muži zbraň dolů a rozběhl se za oplocení Chitaqui. Křik a nadávky, které se za ním ozývaly, ignoroval. Doběhl k ženě, bez rozmyšlení klekl do bahna. Zkontroloval její životní funkce. Dýchala, mělce, ale hrudník se jí zvedal a klesal v pravidelném rytmu. Byla v bezvědomí, asi omdlela. Vypadala příšerně, tvář měla zašpiněnou zaschlou krví a ušmudlanou bahnem. Rychle obhlédl její zranění, ani si neuvědomil, že se k němu přibližují dvě mužské postavy.

„Nech ji. Bude nakažená a Croatoan je to poslední, co tady potřebuju,“ zavrčel Dean a namířil ženě na hlavu odjištěný Glock. Prst měl na kohoutku.

„Není nakažená. Nemůžeš zabít zraněnou ženu,“ oponoval Castiel a naschvál se přemístil tak, aby byl v dráze případné vystřelené kulky.

„Bože, Casi, vždyť už tak nemá−“ nedořekl. „To je černooká děvka,“ zadíval se pozorněji na ležící ženu. „To si snad děláš prdel!“

„Meg,“ opravil ho Castiel a dál se snažil zjistit rozsah jejích zranění.

„Co tady kurva děláš?“ vykřikl Dean a surově, bez špetky lítosti, kopl do démonky. Ta jen tiše zasténala, jinak se ani nepohnula.

„Deane, musíme jí pomoct,“ oznámil mu Castiel příkrým hlasem. Na setinu vteřiny to byl ten starý anděl, který vzbuzoval respekt, občas dokonce strach, a ne jen pouhý odraz svých slavnějších dnů.

„To nemyslíš vážně? Zbláznil ses? Je to démon! Nepřítel! Zapomněls snad?“

„Je raněná.“

„Musíme ji zabít,“ zavrčel zlověstně a skřípal přitom zuby. Démon bylo opravdu to poslední, co v kempu potřeboval. Castiel mu zatvrzelý pohled oplácel, nic neříkal. „Castieli,“ zavrčel poraženě. Paže se zbraní mu ale klesla a prst opustil kohoutek.

„Deane,“ ironicky pronesl mužovo jméno.

Starší z Winchesterových bratrů si ho několik vteřin prohlížel. Záblesk starého anděla byl pryč. Castiel byl teď někdo úplně jiný a Deana to občas pěkně znervózňovalo. Ironie bylo to poslední, co od něho čekal. Stiskl rty do tenké linky a zavrtěl hlavou. „Jestli něco provede, odneseš to ty. Jdeme,“ přikázal muži, který s ním přišel.

Castiel si přehodil samopal přes rameno a snažil se bezvládnou Meg zvednout. Dalo mu to víc práce, než čekal. Žena sice byla značně vyhublá, ale on taky nebyl zrovna v nejlepší kondici. Nadhodil si ji v náručí a dalo mu značnou práci, než ji donesl, nebo spíš dovlekl na ošetřovnu. Nikdo mu s ní nepomohl. Lidé pouze zvědavě koukali a ukazovali. Nikdo nešel přes zákaz Deana Winchestera.

Položil ji na první volné lůžko v provizorním lazaretu. Okamžitě se k němu přihnala Patricie, žena těsně po čtyřicítce, která před Croatonem bývala lékařkou na pohotovosti. Virus jí zabil celou rodinu. Pro kemp byla zlatým dolem. I sám Castiel jí vděčil za záchranu života.

„Co se jí stalo?“ zajímala se ihned profesionálně. To se na ní Castielovi líbilo. Nikdy nekladla zbytečné otázky a šla přímo k věci.

„Utíkala před Croatoanci. Nakažená ale není,“ dodal rychle, když viděl, že Patricie otevírá ústa k protestu.

Lékařka kývla na srozuměnou. Neměla nejmenší důvod Castielovi nevěřit. Nikdy jí nelhal a nikdo by si netroufal zavléct nákazu dovnitř Chitaqui. Začala ženu vysvlékat z potrhaného, špinavého oblečení, odborným okem přelétla zdevastované tělo. Tyhle drobné oděrky a škrábance mohly počkat. Větší starost jí dělala velká tržná rána táhnoucí se od slabin napříč stehnem. Poměrně dost krvácela a potřebovala okamžitě zašít. Stejně tak zahnisané zranění na žebrech. Nemusela být kdovíjak zkušená, aby pochopila, že žena byla mučena.

„Pomoz mi,“ rozepnula neznámé knoflík na nohavicích a snažila se ji z nich opatrně vyprostit. Castiel Meg nazdvihl a Patricie svlékla kalhoty přes vyhublé boky až příliš snadno.

Démonka vypadala opravdu jinak, než jak si ji Castiel pamatoval. Její lichotivé ženské tvary se ztratily. Byla neskutečně vyhublá. Mohl by spočítat všechna její žebra pouhým pohledem a kyčelní kosti jí ostře vystupovaly z těla, podobně jako se tyčí hory nad údolím. Přibylo jí dost jizev a její vlasy, které se jí kdysi vlnily v lichotivých kudrnách do půli zad, byly ostříhané a slepené krví a jinou špínou. Největší změna ale proběhla s jejím obličejem.

Už neviděl její pravou tvář, žádná čerň, stíny ani deformace jako od šíleného sadistického doktora. Žádná nádherná palčivá bolest. Teď to byla jen mladá vyhublá žena s pohledným kulatým obličejem. Nebylo překvapivé, že už nemohl vidět její pravou tvář. Dalo se to očekávat.

„Má ostříhané vlasy,“ zašeptal Castiel a jemně se dotknul zacuchaných kudrlin. Meg sebou zavrtěla a její ústa opustil měkký vzdech. Znělo to podobně jako Clarence, nebo si to možná Castiel jen představoval.

„Ty ji znáš?“ zamračila se lékařka, které akorát usedla k Megiinu stehnu a snažila se rozšklebenou ránu vyčistit předtím, než ji zašije. Už stačila ženě zavést kapačku, nutně ji potřebovala. Vykazovala všechny příznaky těžké dehydratace.

Castiel přikývl. „Je to stará … známá,“ mluvil pomalu a tiše. „Démonka.“ Rozhodl se nakonec nezastírat pravdu. Dean si stejně pustí pusu na špacír.

„Prosím?“ vytřeštila ošetřující žena oči. „Ví o tom Dean?“ znejistěla. Ruku s vatovým tamponem namočeným ve štiplavě vonícím roztoku stáhla.

„Ano, ví. Nebyl z toho nadšenej, ale ona… Ona je jiná. Cítím to. Nic neudělá.“

Patricie chvíli těkala pohledem z ženy ležící jí na stole a muže sedícího jí po boku. Hlavou jí proběhlo několik myšlenek, ale nakonec v ní zvítězila lékařka. Přiložila hrot jehly k roztržené kůži a jala se dělat svoji práci.

…

Navečer Castiel navštívil Meg podruhé, žena pořád spala.

Poté co lékařka ošetřila její nejhorší rány a převázala Castielovi paži, ho poslala odpočinout si. Castiel došel do své chaty a okamžitě vytáhl tubu s prášky, tentokrát si vzal hned tři. Vše samozřejmě zapil několika hlubokými doušky palčivého alkoholu.

 Tu noc neplul s barevnými rybami. Blouznil o včelách velkých jako on sám, které se nečekaně měnily do podoby démonky, která odpočívala na ošetřovně. Probudil se zmatený a nevyspalý.

„Castieli,“ přivítala ho na ošetřovně usměvavá Mary, pravá ruka Patricie.

„Zdravím,“ pousmál se na ní. Měl to děvče rád. Vždy mu pomohla, byla milá a občas mu potají podstrčila několik prášků.

„Přišel jsem se podívat za Meg,“ oznámil děvčeti.

„Za Meg?“ zopakovala nechápavě. „Jo ty myslíš tu ženu, kterou si sem přinesl,“ zasmála se na muže. „Leží támhle,“ ukázala prstem na paraván, který rozděloval místnost. „Ale byla dost zmatená, chudinka. Snažila se utýct a málem si potrhala stehy. Mumlala něco o Luciferovi a Clarencovi. Možná to chudinka nemá v hlavě v pořádku.“ Jediné, co Castielovi na Mary vadilo, byla její ukecanost.

„Takže byla vzhůru?“

„No ano,“ přikývla sestra trochu naštvaně hlavou. Jako by byla dotčená, že ji Castiel snad neposlouchal. „Ale je zmatená, jak jsem ti _teď_ říkala.“

„Půjdu za ní.“ Nečekal, co mu na to Mary odpoví a šel.

Odhrnul bílou plentu a chvíli ležící ženu pozoroval. Patricie nebo Mary, spíš ta, ji umyly a učesaly. Byla příšerně bledá, což připisoval ztrátě krve a zdála se ještě víc hubená. Lícní kosti jí trčely z obličeje, jako by je tam někdo zasekl. Hruď se jí zvedala o poznání pravidelněji. V ruce měla stále zavedenou infuzi a také velkou modřinu. Těch měla ale všude požehnaně. Na pravé líci měla řeznou ránu, která určitě zanechá jizvu.

„Vím, že nespíš,“ došel Castiel až k lůžku a sedl si na židli, která byla u postele.

Její rty se zkroutily do úšklebku, který Castiel moc dobře znal. Vlastně až teď mu došlo, že ho svým způsobem postrádal. Otevřela oči. Castiel už zapomněl, že mají hnědou barvu. Vždycky se mu tahle barva očí líbila. Jiskřila jako jantar a v určitém světle vypadala jako med. Měl rád tuhle sladkou laskominu.

„Clarenci,“ zachraptěla. „Byl jsi to ty.“

Kdoví proč mu připadalo, že se mu vysmívá. Snažila si sednout, ale nešlo jí to. Unavené tělo protestovalo proti každému sebemenšímu pohybu. Než se nadála, byly tu dvě překvapivě silné ruce, které jí pomohly a pro oporu pod záda podstrčily další polštář.

„Jak ti je?“ ignoroval její výsměšný tón.

Meg pokrčila rameny. „Bude to v pořádku. Ale trochou tvojí andělské medicíny bych nepohrdla.“

„Co tu děláš?“ ignoroval její přání.

„Přišla jsem tě navštívit,“ snažila se na něho uculit, ale vypadalo to spíš jak agonický škleb. „Tak co bude s tou andělskou prácičkou?“

„Nic,“ pokrčil Castiel rameny. „Co se ti stalo?“

„Tohle?“ máchla rukou. Castiel přikývl. „Byla jsem zlobivá dceruška,“ přecedila ledově skrz zuby. Líce jí ztuhly a slova vyplivovala jako jed.

Castiel se zamračil. Otvíral ústa, aby vyslovil další otázku, když je přerušila Mary, která odhrnula plentu a vešla k nim s miskou kouřící polévky.

„Nechtěla jsem vás rušit, ale slečna,“ pousmála se na Meg, která nad oslovením ohrnula rty nelibostí, „Slečna potřebuje jíst.“

„Dean tě bude chtít vyslechnout,“ oznámil jí, ještě než se zvedl a s uspokojením si všimnul, jak jejíma očima probleskla jiskra obav a zkousla si ret.

Hned se ale ztratila a Meg pohotově odpověděla. „Dean je tu taky. Jaké štěstí, už se ho nemůžu dočkat. Jak ten mi chyběl.“

Mary vše pozorovala s nechápavým výrazem a otevřenými ústy. Ale ještě než Castiel stačil odejít, zavolala na něho a do ruky mu vtiskla pět tabletek.

„Rovnováha je na tvé straně,“ poděkoval jí hlubokým hlasem, kterým měl normálně vyhrazený pro ženy, se kterými pořádal orgie. Tobolky sevřené v pěsti mu zvedly náladu.

Mary se začervenala a Meg si posměšně odfrkla. Celý výjev pozorovala a nerozuměla mu, což jí neskutečně vytáčelo. Neuniklo jí, že mladé děvče něco podstrčilo malému andílkovi, jen neviděla co.

…

Castielovi po zbytek dne dobrá nálada vydržela. Deana, který by mu ji mohl zkazit, nepotkal a stimulant, který mu koloval cévami, mu ji jen vylepšil. Svět měl ihned příjemné, pestřejší barvy a stejně tak všechny ženy byly nádherné. Dnes měl celý den volno a jen tak se poflakoval po areálu kempu. Na oběd zašel do společné jídelny a poté pozoroval Stacy Donovanovou, přesněji její lákavé pozadí v těsných kalhotách, jak vytírá podlahu a pocítil známé pnutí v nohavicích.

Bylo na čase svolat další zábavu. Obešel své _učednice_ a o několik hodin později, poté co ze sebe dostal nějaké žvásty o vesmírné rovnováze, si užíval jejich péči. Usnul spokojený, vyčerpaný a příjemně vláčný. Nezdálo se mu ale o jahodových kadeřích Jenny, rusých loknách Amber nebo o mahagonových prstýncích Amy. Snil o tmavě hnědých kudrnách a černých očích.

Ráno si nic z toho nepamatoval. Probudil se do podušek zapáchajících potem a sexem. Amy a Jenny už byly pryč, jen Amber ležela po jeho pravici. Tiše, tak aby dívku nevzbudil, vstal a oblékl se. Dnes odpoledne měl hlídku a potřeboval si pročistit hlavu.

Ujistil se, že žena v jeho posteli tvrdě spí a zpod lůžka vytáhl dřevěnou bednu. V kapse kalhot našmátral zbylé tři prášky. Dva strčil do úst a polkl, třetí pak schoval do lékovky z bedny. Znovu očkem mrkl po Amber, která se však dál spokojeně rozvalovala v jeho posteli a nevěděla o světě. Zasloužila si to. V noci byla nepřekonatelná. Velmi talentovaný jazýček.

Prošel kempem až do jídelny, kde mu usměvavá žena, která se starala o vaření, nandala kaši a mateřsky ho pohladila po hlavě. Castiel to nesnášel. Připadal si jako idiot. V jídelně nikdo jiný nebyl. Snídani už měl skoro snědenou, když uslyšel blížící se hlučné hlasy. Poznal Deanova oblíbence Richardsona a muže, jehož jméno si jednoduše nemohl zapamatovat. O čem se dohadují, pochopil, až když došli do místnosti. Nečekal a vyřítil se ven směrem k ošetřovně.

Deanův rozzuřený hlas slyšel už několik metrů před budovou. Zrychlil krok, vlastně už běžel a vpadl dovnitř jako velká voda. Deana nenadálý pohyb vyrušil a zmateně zíral na svého přítele. Castiel přelétl místnost pohledem. Meg se snažila splynout se svou postelí. Neměla k tomu daleko. Její obličej měl stále nezdravou popelavou barvu.

„Co tu děláš?“ zeptal se Dean nabroušeným hlasem. Tak trochu doufal, že se mu podaří vyslechnout démonku bez Castiela. Tušil, že andělova přítomnost vše zkomplikuje.

Castiel se zmateně rozhlížel, než našel slova. „Přišel jsem za Meg.“

Jen co mu došlo, o čem se oba muži, kteří přišli do jídelny, hádají, mu bylo jasné, že musí jít za ní. Démonka byla ticho. Prozatím nemínila do ničeho zasahovat.

„Možná budeš mít víc štěstí a tahle děvka ti toho řekne víc, než mě,“ vyplivl Dean a snažil se Meg zabít pohledem.

„Řekla jsem ti, že nic nevím!“ nedalo to ležící ženě a konečně se ozvala. „Nemám ponětí, co chce Lucifer dělat. Ten parchant mě nezajímá!“

Castiela její slova překvapila. Meg se vždycky stavěla na Luciferovu stranu, vždy o něm mluvila s úctou a respektem.  Koneckonců považovala ho za svého milujícího otce. Tohle bylo přinejmenším překvapivé.

„A ty si myslíš, že ti to uvěřím,“ vysmál se jí Dean. „Že se holčička obrátila ke svému papínkovi zády. Děláš si ze mě prdel?“ zařval na ni a Meg se lehce přikrčila.

„Řekla jsem ti, co mi udělal!“ vyprskla na svou obranu. „Nemáš ponětí, čeho je schopen. Démoni jsou oproti andělům v mučení břídilové!“

„Mám toho akorát dost,“ pronesl Dean ledovým hlasem. „Nějaká démonská kurva si se mnou hrát nebude.“ Zpoza opasku vytáhl zbraň a namířil jí na ženinu hlavu. Dívala se na něho se vzdorem v očích, přesto jimi probleskoval strach.

„Okamžitě to schovej!“ Jako na zavolanou k nim přišla zamračená lékařka. „Tady se střílet nebude!“ Došla až k Megiinu lůžku a stoupla do střelné dráhy.

„Ty mi nemáš co rozkazo−“

„Zachránila jsem ti život. Tady se nikdo zabíjet nebude.“

„Fajn,“ vyštěkl Dean a sklonil zbraň. „Ale vypadne, není tady místo. Nohu jsi jí zašila a hotovo. Ať táhne,“ zavrčel a měřil si Meg opovrhujícím pohledem, který mu oplácela.

„Může zůstat u mě,“ pronesl do dusného ticha Castiel. Obrátily se na něho tři nevěřícné páry očí.

„Cože? Castieli, tahle děvka, pamatuješ? Tahle děvka, vždyť víš, co všechno udělala. Proč? Co to s tebou je?“

„Vím, co udělala. Stejně tak vím, co jsem udělal já nebo ty.“ Koukal se Deanovi zpříma do očí. „Pamatuješ si na Chicago před šesti lety? Pamatuješ si na tu malou holčičku, jak křičela a my jen kou−“

„Fajn, fajn,“ vyštěkl Dean, než stačil anděl domluvit. Na Chicago nechtěl vzpomínat. „Ale jestli něco provede, stáhnu nejdřív kůži z ní a pak z tebe. Jasný?“ Nečekal na odpověď, otočil se na patě a odešel.

„Převážu ti tu nohu,“ promluvila lékařka do náhle ztichlé ošetřovny. „Castieli, omluvíš nás?“ snažila se osloveného vystrčit pryč z místnosti.

„Jo, já stejně musím jít. Mám hlídku,“ dostal ze sebe Castiel a také opustil ošetřovnu. Ještě než vyšel dveřmi ven, se otočil a spatřil vyhrnutou pokrývku, mléčně bílé stehno a zakrvácený obvaz. Rychle utekl.

…

Do chaty přišel unavený. Toužil jen po dlouhém nerušeném spánku. Celou jeho hlídku propršelo a udělala se pro tohle období netypická zima. Navíc mu nikdo nepřinesl jídlo, ani žádný teplý nápoj. Dean na něho byl asi dost naštvaný. Málem by zapomněl proč. Jen co prošel dveřmi, ihned si vzpomněl.

V jeho posteli, nově povlečené posteli, ležela démonka a podřimovala. Když zavrzaly dveře, otevřela oči a přivítala Castiela uličnickým zubatým úsměvem.

„Clarenci.“ Oči jí do tmy svítily jako šelmě, která právě ulovila chutnou kořist.

„Kde je moje povlečení?“ všiml si změny svých podušek.

„Myslíš ty smradlavý hadry?“ ohrnula znechuceně nos. Castiel se začervenal. „Smrdělo to, jako kdybys tady žil s opicema.“ Castiel zrudnul ještě víc. „Ale Clarenci, ty se červenáš.“

Castiel to raději nijak nekomentoval. Na stůl s lehkým klepnutím položil zbraň a všiml si, že na něm má misku jakési břečky a kus chlebové placky. Stále ignoroval ženu ve své posteli a usedl ke studené večeři.

„Máš to tady _zajímavě_ zařízený,“ otáčela hlavou a rozhlížela se po srubu. Pohledem utkvěla na sošce Budhy. „I když bych čekala spíš kříže a takový sračky,“ pokrčila rameny. „Copak, snad tě tatík neopustil?“ okamžitě se zeptala, když viděla, jak se Castiel lehce otřásl. „Ale ale,“ zamlaskala a poposedla si. „Takže taťka se ke svému andílkovi otočil zády. Fmm,“ zasmála se. „Jak nečekané.“

„Já už nejsem anděl,“ pronesl tichým, ale klidným hlasem Castiel. Stálo ho to hodně přemáhání.

„Cože?“ nechápavě se zeptala. Odpověď nepřišla. „Proto jsi mě nemohl uzdravit,“ dodala poté tišeji. „Ale jak?“ úplně zapomněla na svou roli drsňačky a dychtila po odpovědích.

„Nevím,“ odpověděl jí, když dožvýkal sousto. „Ostatní odešli. Bůh mě zavrhl. Prostě se to stalo. Vyber si.“ Odpověděl rychle a doufal, že se už žena dál ptát nebude. Nebylo mu to dvakrát příjemné.

Za neustálého sledování, kterého se mu dostalo od démonky, snědl ještě tři sousta a zbytek nechal na stole. Hlad ho náhle přešel. Letmo se podíval na Meg, ta seděla na posteli, zraněnou nohu měla podivně zkroucenou na lůžku a žvýkala si ret. To gesto znal Castiel od Sama, přesně takhle vypadal, když usilovně přemýšlel. Vzpomínka na mladšího z bratrů nepříjemně zaštípala. Kdysi bývalo všechno tak jednodušší.

Přešel k policím a vytáhl skleněnou lahev alkoholu. Vzal i dvě skleničky a nalil do nich na dva prsty. Jednu podal sedící démonce. Castiel nepronesl přípitek, bylo by to zbytečné plýtvání slovy. Neměl na co připíjet. Rychle do sebe panáka kořaly kopl a z kapsy vylovil průhlednou oválnou krabičku, vytáhl z ní dva prášky a bez řečí je spolkl.

„Ale ale,“ zamlaskala, na tváři měla opět úsměv divoké šelmy. „Andílek papá bonbónky.“

Castiel nic neřekl. Místo toho sebral jeden z polštářů, kterými bylo celé lůžko zasypáno a jednu z kousavých dek. „Půjdu si lehnout na gauč.“ Už se na ni nepodíval, ani nečekal na odpověď, ke které se už démonka nadechovala, a zašel za roh do menšího pokoje.

Droga brzy začala projevovat své účinky a on se nechal unášet oceánem a plul s pestrobarevnými rybami. Na mořské panny, které se mu v jeho drogovém opojení připletly do cesty a měly bledou tvář démonky spící několik kroků od něho, po probuzení zapomněl.

…

Meg se ráno probudila lehce dezorientovaná. Bylo jí teplo a měla příšernou žízeň. Chvíli se snažila křikem vzbudit Castielovu pozornost, ale neodpovídal jí. Se značnými potížemi vstala. V zašité ráně na noze jí nepříjemně tepalo, musela ji vláčet za sebou. Nedokázela se o ni opřít. Se slzami bolesti v očích a kulhavým krokem se vydala podívat, co má Castiel za důležitější práci, než jí jít pomoci.

Namáhavě a supící se opřela o zárubeň dveří a rozhrnula korálkový závěs, kterým byly pokoje odděleny. Jeden návlek dokonce utrhla a malé perličky se rozsypaly po zemi. Castiel byl pryč. Gauč byl rozházený, deka skopaná do jeho spodní části a polštář se povaloval na zemi. Meg zasyčela vzteky a snažila se vrátit zpět do postele. Noha jí bolela (dvakrát málem upadla), stejně tak pohmožděný bok a měla pocit, že v chatě je snad čtyřicet stupňů. Ke všemu se jí začala motat hlava. Dokulhala až k polici, kde měl Castiel postavenou lahev alkoholu, spokojeně s ní zatřásla a dala si několik hlubokých doušků. Po jejím nájezdu zbylo sotva na dně. Pak se dovlekla k posteli a svalila se na lůžko. Usnula.

Přesně v té stejné poloze jí našel o několik hodin později unavený Castiel. Ráno pro něho přišel Dean a chtěl, aby si vzal neplánovanou hlídku. Odplata, říkal Deanův posměšný výraz. Muž, který měl střežit klid kempu, se zranil při včerejší výpravě za surovinami a Dean podle jeho slov neměl nikoho jiného, kdo by ho nahradil. Castiel se s tichým remcáním sbalil a odešel. Ještě stačil kouknout na spící démonku rozvalenou přes celou jeho postel. Měl škodolibou chuť vylít na ní studenou vodu, nebo s ní alespoň pořádně zatřást. Nakonec se jen otočil a odešel.

Jediný pohled na spící ženu mu ihned dal vědět, že něco není v pořádku. Meg byla rudá a na čele jí vyrážely krůpěje potu. Rty měla okoralé a suché. Sálala jako rozpálená plotna. Ze spaní tiše nesrozumitelně kňourala a Castielovi bylo okamžitě jasné, že tohle není dobré. Otočil se na patě a navzdory neuvěřitelné únavě utíkal na ošetřovnu. Nezdržoval se s vysvětlováním a vyděšenou Patricii vlekl jako kačera za sebou až do své chaty. Zatáhnul ji dovnitř a lékařka okamžitě pochopila jeho chování. Ihned si klekla ke své pacientce. Položila jí ruku na čelo, nespokojeně potřásla hlavou.

„Přines mi kufřík z ošetřovny,“ rozkázala a dál se věnovala démonce.

Castiel byl zpátky za dvě minuty. Celý udýchaný něco nesrozumitelného vykoktal a předal lékařce zdravotnické propriety. Všiml si, že Patricie vysvlékla Meg kalhoty a odhalila zašitou ránu, do které žena dostala infekci. Okraje byly zanícené a celé místo bylo nepěkně nafouklé.

Chirurgickými nůžkami rozstřihla stehy a snažila se ránu znovu vyčistit. Chatou zavoněl ostrý pach dezinfekce. Castielovi se zhoupl žaludek.

„Nechápu to. Říkal jsi, že je démon. Tohle se démonům nestává,“ zavrtěla zmateně hlavou. „Měla by se léčit dobře. Vlastně by už měla být uzdravená.“

„Myslím, že ona je démon, asi jako já jsem anděl,“ pronesl zamyšleně Castiel. Patricie si jen povzdechla a něco i zamumlala. „Už ji nevidím,“ dodal po chvíli anděl.

„Nevidíš?“

„Nevidím její tvář. Občas jí probleskne něco černého a její oči jsou někdy tmavší, ale už ji nevidím.“

„Ty vidíš, jak vypadají démoni?“ otočila se od pacientky. Oči měla dvakrát tak velké než normálně.

„Viděl jsem.“

„Promiň.“ Raději se vrátila k ošetření zahnisané rány. Pečlivě ji vyčistila a znovu zašila. Meg sebou několikrát lehce škubla, Castiel ji proto jemně přidržoval. Z obličeje odstranil několik zbloudilých kudrlin. „Bude tam mít hnusnou jizvu,“ povzdechla si lékařka. „Donesu nějaká antibiotika, z tohohle se bez prášků nevylíže. A měla by hodně pít, zkus do ní něco dostat. Pošlu sem někoho s vývarem, to bude asi nejlepší.“ Byla poslední Patriciina slova než je opustila.

Léky společně s jídlem jim donesla Mary, protože na ošetřovně bylo příliš rušno. Dean se vrátil z dalšího výletu a raněných bylo opět víc než dost. Patricie měla plné ruce práce ještě několik hodin.

Castiel se o nemocné nikdy nestaral. Vždycky stačilo jen položit ruku na jejich čelo, přát si a voilá nemocný byl uzdraven. Půl hodiny se snažil do Meg dostat tabletku antibiotika. Neustále zatínala zuby, něco nesrozumitelného mumlala a snažila se bránit. Nakonec nad ní zvítězil, ale jen kvůli tomu, že žena byla slabá jako právě vylíhlé ptáče. Odevzdaně polkla a bolestně zakňučela.

Seděl u ní celý den. Byl unavený, ale nedokázal se přimět, aby si šel alespoň na chvilku odpočinout. Cítil se vinný, i když neměl proč. Setrvával po jejím boku, a když jí uschnul obklad přiložený na čele, látku namočil a opět přiložil. Otíral jí rty namočeným hadříkem a s hrdým pocitem si klepal na rameno, když jí do krku vlil pět lžic polévky.

Nejhorší horečka po pěti hodinách opadla, a když se za nimi byla podívat Patricie o další dvě později, pronesla, že z nejhoršího je žena snad už venku. Castiel si tedy dovolil na několik hodin jít zdřímnout. Věděl, že toho stejně moc nenaspí. Ruka mu zamířila do kapsy, kde se skrývala lékovka s amfetaminy, vytáhl ji, ale nakonec ji se zavrtěním hlavy neotevřenou zastrčil zpátky. Musel mít čistou mysl.

O tři hodiny později ho vzbudily tiché vzlyky. Ani nečekal, že by tak tvrdě usnul. Stále ještě lehce mátožný se dopotácel do místnosti, kde ležela Meg. Žena byla zalitá potem a klepala se. Zuby jí drnkaly o sebe jako poklička o hrnec. Rty se jí pohybovaly, ale Castiel jí porozuměl, až když k ní přišel blíž.

„Zima. Zima. Zima,“ opakovala slovo dokolečka jako kolovrátek.

Castiel se dotkl jejího čela, ale tělo jí už vysokou horečkou nesálalo. Určitě byla teplejší, než lidé běžně bývají, ovšem troufal si říct, že nejhorší je už za nimi. Mlčky se jí snažil skrz rty, které při jeho snaze okamžitě sevřela, prostrčit tabletku. Neúspěšně. Bránila se a házela sebou, až měl Castiel strach, že si ublíží. Tiše, šeptem na ni začal mluvit.

Představil se, oslovil ji jménem a vysvětloval jí, co dělá. Blábolil nesmysly. Povídal jí o nevšedních krásách Babylonu, o Getsemanské zahradě a o pýše královny ze Sáby. Nakonec rty povolila. Nevěděl, jestli díky jeho chování nebo své únavě ale konečně jí mohl dát napít několik lžic teď už studeného vývaru.

Odešel pro svoji deku, ta její byla neuvěřitelně propocená, a přikryl ji. Meg něco zamumlala, a když se jí Castiel podíval znovu do tváře, měla otevřené oči. Byly stále ještě zastřené nemocí, ale zdálo se, že vnímá.

„Clarenci.“ Její hlas byl ze suchého hrdla zhrublý a zněl jako nehty skřípající o tabuli. „Je mi zima.“ Castiel ji přikryl ještě jednou dekou a pomohl jí, se znovu napít. Meg neprotestovala a ani neměla žádné nemístné poznámky.

 „Půjdu si lehnout,“ řekl jí Castiel asi po hodině, kdy u ní jen seděl a vyměňoval jí obklad na čele. Zvedl se ze židle s úmyslem ženu opustit.

Tiché, „Je mi zima,“ ho zastavilo. Obrátil se zpátky k démonce a zmateně se na ni díval.

„Dobře, donesu další deku,“ přikývl a vyrazil ke dveřím. V hlavě se mu honila myšlenka: _Kde v jedenáct večer najde pokrývku navíc._

„Ne, jen si ke mně lehni.“ Vypadala jako raněný vrabčák. Vlasy měla kolem hlavy rozcuchané a slepené potem v krátkých pramenech a pod všemi dekami a mezi polštáři vypadala ještě drobněji, skoro jako děvčátko.

_Nejsem si jistý, komu změknul mozek_ , pomyslel si Castiel těsně předtím, než si k démonce lehl. Celé její tělo se lehce třáslo. Opatrně se k němu přitiskla, jak jen jí vysílení dovolilo. Castiel byl neklidný. Meg ho pálila žárem i chladem. V ženském náručí usínal často, ale to byl vysílený a příjemně unavený sexem. Meg brzy usnula, a o muže, který býval andělem, se už nestarala.

…

Ráno probudilo Castiela decentní odkašlání. Ospale rozlepil oční víčka a uviděl usmívající se Patricii.

„Dobré ráno, sluníčko,“ pozdravila ho tiše. Démonka spala dál.

„Meg byla zima. Já jsem jen… “ Ani nevěděl, proč koktá, natož proč se jí snaží něco vysvětlit. Nebyla to její věc a on nic špatného neudělal.

Lékařka nic nekomentovala a změřila démonce teplotu a tep. Poté vymotala ženu z několika pokrývek a podívala se na znovu sešitou ránu. „Myslím, že to už bude v pořádku. Ať doužívá antibiotika a šetří tu nohu. Přijdu se na ni podívat zítra. Kdyby bylo něco špatně, hned mě zavolej.“ Rozloučila se a opustila chatu. Za celou dobu se Meg neprobudila.

**… * …**

Oba brzy zaběhli do rutiny. Přes den střežili kemp a s ostatními jezdili pro zásoby a v noci končili v dravém objetí. Meg se od něho neodstěhovala, i když jí Patricie nabídla místo u sebe v chatě. Odmítla a nic nikomu nevysvětlovala. Kempem samozřejmě běžela šeptanda a někteří - ti, co sebrali odvahu, se anděla nebo démona ptali, co je na údajných klepech pravda. Castiel mlčel a snažil se odvést řeč jinam. Meg odpověděla otázkou: Jestli má o ní dotyčný zájem. Což ho natolik vykolejilo, že zapomněl, na co se ptal. Faktem ovšem bylo, že Castiel nepořádal od doby, kdy se k němu démonka nastěhovala, žádné dekadentní večírky. Ani jeden z nich si nedokázal vzpomenout, kdy spolu v rozházených poduškách splavení potem a unavení námahou skončili poprvé. Nepamatovali si, kdo byl první, který vše inicioval. Oběma ale tahle nová _situace_ vyhovovala a dodávala jim novou sílu.

Castiel se vracel z hlídky unavený a promrzlý. Prošel korálkovým závěsem, který tlumeně zacinkal. Uvítala ho víc než přívětivá scéna. Meg pololežela nahá, pohodlně rozvalená na posteli a v rukou držela plnou sklenku whisky.  Vypadala jako ztělesnění samotné dekadence. Castielovi málem spadla brada na zem a oči vylezly z důlků. Meg nebyla naivní husička jako jiné ženy v kempu. Byla dravec a šla si za tím, co chtěla.

„Clarenci,“ uvítala ho se šelmovským úsměvem. „Čekala jsem na tebe.“ Rukou si přejela přes ztuhlou bradavku a vklouzla jí pod pokrývku. Spokojeně vydechla.

„Meg?“ stál nejistě dál na prahu a nebyl si jistý, jestli obrazu před sebou zcela rozumí. Jeho penis mu ale dával jasně najevo, co si o celém výjevu myslí.

„Budeme _oslavovat_ ,“ pronesla výsměšně a pozvedla sklenku. Zhluboka se napila a vstala. Houpavým krokem došla k andělovi a za lem košile ho dotáhla do postele. Ta noc byla dlouhá a velmi příjemná.

**…**

„Na zejtřejší podařenej výlet!“ ozvalo se místností. Vzápětí se zvedl les rukou držících otlučené sklenky s alkoholem.

Castiel ani Meg ruku nezvedli, oba seděli stranou, byť na opačných koncích pokoje. Meg do sebe alkohol obrátila ještě dřív, než ostatní. Nikdy nebyla zastánce velkých proslovů, obzvlášť když byly naprosto zbytečné a postrádaly logiku.

Poté, co se její tělo uzdravilo, začala společně s ostatními střežit kemp a chodit do výzvědných akcí a obstarávat zásoby. Dean byl ze začátku samozřejmě zcela proti. Znovu vytáhl zbraň a chtěl démonku zabít. Uklidňovat ho musela Jane, na kterou jako jedinou z tábora dal. Nakonec musel ale její nabídku přijmout. Skoro každá mise je stála lidský život a nově příchozích byl zoufalý nedostatek. V posledních několika týdnech to byla pouze démonka. Věděl, že Meg je zkušená, ví co dělat a nemusel se zdržovat s jejím výcvikem. Než ji ale dal zbraň, odvedl ji navzdory Castielovým protestům stranou a vysvětlil jí víc než pečlivě, co se od ní čeká. Slíbil jí vytrhnout srdce, pokud je zradí. Nikdy ji nespouštěl z očí a pečlivě hlídal, aby byla v týmu vždy s ním.

Místností to opět vesele zahalekalo a připilo se na padlé. Castiel se zvedl a odešel, nevypitou rundu položil na stůl. Nechtěl tu být. Jeho odchodu si nikdo krom Meg nevšiml. Obešel ošetřovnu, kde se ještě teď svítilo, a za závěsy mohl vidět komíhání stínů. Patricie měla dnes plné ruce práce. Na vteřinu ho napadlo, že by jí mohl jít nabídnout svou pomoc. Nakonec zrychlil a brzy už překračoval práh vlastní chaty. Zabouchnul dveře, ty přibyly do jeho inventáře chvilku poté, co se k němu nastěhovala Meg. S povzdechem si kleknul a zpod postele vytáhl dřevěnou bednu. Dvě tabletky skončily v jeho žaludku zapité několika doušky nekvalitní whisky. Zmoženě si lehl do postele a dál upíjel z lahve.

Pomalu se propadával do dalšího z delirií. Myslel, že ho nečeká nic pěkného, ale jeho mozek ho překvapil. Tentokrát se ocitnul v nádherné zahradě, hýřila všemi dokonalými pestrými božími barvami a létali tu malý ptáci s chocholkou a svým veselým _čim či čim_ mu vykouzlili úsměv na tváři. Včely bzučely a milovaly se s květinami. Lehl si do smaragdově hebké trávy. Laskala jeho pokožku jako nejjemnější ruce milenky. Vystavil tvář teplému příjemnému slunci a občas mu ji ofoukl slabý větřík. Vypadalo to tu jako Ráj. Cítil se moc dobře. Skoro jako nazpět v nebi.

Znenadání se s ním svět zahoupal a ucítil bolestivé dloubnutí do žeber. Trochu naštvaně a hlavně zmateně otevřel oči, aby spatřil Meg, jak leží vedle něho a před obličejem mu kýve celou lahví whisky.

„No konečně. Už to vypadalo, že dneska budu _oslavovat_ sama,“ zaksichtila se a okamžitě otevřela lahev.

„Myslel jsem, že tu dneska spát nebudeš.“ Nebylo kdovíjakým překvapením, když Meg strávila jednu, dvě noci v cizím lůžku. Myslel, že dnešní bude jednou z nich.

Meg pokrčila kostnatými rameny a místo odpovědi si dala další mohutný lok. „Nikdo mě není hoden,“ oznámila mu opileckým smíchem.

Castiel si povzdechl, vzal jí lahev z rukou a sám se napil. „Kdes to vzala?“ zeptal se překvapeně. Alkohol nebyl jen levný vypalovák mozkových buněk, jak bylo v jejich případě obvyklé. Tohle byla kvalitní značka. Dal si ještě jeden lok, než mu démonka lahev vzala.

„Tajemství,“ zapředla a přitočila se ke Castielovi blíž. Dlaní mu přejela po hrudi a jasně dala najevo, kam se budou následující minuty ubírat. Neměla podprsenku, cítil hroty bradavek odírající se mu o paži. Anděl ji pozoroval zvídavým pohledem. Neměl absolutní tušení, co žena chystá. Pokaždé ho dokázala překvapit.

Megiina ruka se plíživě vydala po jeho paži. Prsty pomalu postupovala výš, až se dostala k rozhalence košile. Neptala se, jednoduše vklouzla dovnitř a pohladila studenou pokožku. Natáhla se a políbila ho. Ochotně otevřel ústa a nechal její mrštný jazyk vklouznout dovnitř. Oba spokojeně zasténali. Žena si šla tvrdě za svým. Vyhoupla se mu na klín a dál ho líbala. Mrštnými prsty rozepnula už všechny knoflíky a majetnicky hladila celou plochu odkryté hrudi. Konečně se odtrhla a jazykem sjela přes čelist až na hrudník. Obkroužila hrášek bradavky a vydala se potrápit druhou. Castiel se znovu začal propadat do své vytoužené euforie. Jestli Amber měla talentovaný jazyk, tak ten Megiin byl darem z nebes.

A najednou byla démonka pryč. Vytržený ze své povznesenosti, otevřel oči a spatřil velmi ucházející obrázek. Vystavovala své krásné tělo na odiv. Za několik měsíců se její figura navrátila zpět k podobě, jakou si ji Castiel pamatoval. Neměla ještě tak plné tvary jako v minulosti, alespoň se ale už nedalo napíchnout na nějakou z jejích kostí. Přiklekla si zpět na postel a okamžitě zbavila Castiela košile. Rukama se mu začala dobývat do kalhot. Castiel si jí přitáhl za hýždě a živočišně je promnul. Dech se mu postupně zrychloval, stejně tak rostlo jeho vzrušení. Meg se jen lehce nezvedla a Castiel vklouzl dovnitř.

Místností se rozneslo sténání, které nepřestávalo dlouhé minuty. Oba byli unavení z celého dne z neustálého utíkání a schovávání před nepřáteli, z kulek, které na ně byly vypáleny. To je ale nedokázalo odradit. Sténání, které znělo jako vzlyky, se neslo roubenou chatou a oba byli brzy splavení a vysílení. Přesto se hnali dál až k vytouženému cíli jako kdyby to byla jejich poslední noc.

Meg lapající po dechu se tiše sesunula vedle muže a vzápětí se rozesmála. Smích zněl celou chatou. Znavené svaly proti němu protestovaly, ale ona nemohla jinak. Castiel jí rozpačitě pozoroval. Neměl ponětí, proč se směje jako blázen. Nepředpokládal, že by byl v posteli hotový Casanova, ale jeho mužnost tím poněkud urazila. Meg ale nepřestávala, z očí jí tekly slzy a břicho se stahovalo křečemi. Zničehonic se začal smát i padlý anděl.

Bublavý, tak moc nepatřičný smích přestal až po několika minutách. Meg se zvedla, svou nahotu zcela ignorovala, a sebrala ze země načatou lahev. Zhluboka se napila a svalila se zpět ke Castielovi.

„Au,“ zasyčel bolestivě, když ho udeřila do lokte. Jako satisfakci mu nabídla lahev a on ji ochotně přijal.

„Sex mi chyběl.“ Šťastně si povzdechla démonka a protáhla se jako slunící se kočka, dávajíc tak opět na obdiv své tělo.

„Sex a bonbonky,“ pronesl Castiel a napil se. „A taky tohle,“ zatřásl lahví. „Jinak nechápu, proč lidi vůbec existujou. Je to nuda a hnus.“

„Lidi jsou jak švábi. Přežijí všechno. Víš, co je ale vtipné?“ obrátila se na muže.

Castiel zavrtěl hlavou a napil se.

„Teď jsme švábi taky,“ rozesmála se. Neznělo to ale tak šťastně jako před chvílí a také to trvalo o poznání kratší dobu. Když přestala, doslova vyrvala andělovi z rukou lahev a zhluboka si lokla. „Ty i já jsme jen titěrní švábi, a když Lucifer bude chtít, rozšlápne nás.“ Znovu se napila. Pramínek tekutiny jí stekl koutkem úst.

„Už by to dávno udělal, kdyby mohl,“ namítl Castiel. Nerozuměl, proč Meg vytáhla zrovna tohle. Nechtěl si kazit večer, který sice nezačal moc příjemně, ale dospěl k velmi přívětivé tečce. S Meg měl pocit, že je vše jiné, daleko realističtější. Nechtěl si nic stěžovat, víc než už je.

„Ne,“ zavrtěla hlavou. Dorůstající kudrliny se jí rozletěly do všech stran. „On si rád hraje. Chce všechny vidět zničené, jak se mu plazí u nohou a líbají mu prdel. Chce nás degradovat na figurky, které pak rozdrtí jedním tahem. Chce, abychom trpěli. Chápeš?“

„Ale − “ namítl Castiel a posadil se. Vypadal zmateně.

„Odkud myslíš, že jsem utekla,“ štěkavě se zasmála. Zkřížila nohy do tureckého sedu, přikrývka jí sklouzla z prsou a odhalila světlé růžové bradavky. Tváří jí znovu proběhl černý stín, připomínka jejího původu. Než začala mluvit, zhluboka se napila.

„Vysmál se mi do tváře. Nazval mě omylem a zrůdou. Chtěl se mě zbavit.“ Zabít, nedokázala vyslovit, pořád to bolelo. Slova z ní plynula a alkoholu ubývalo. Castiel sám měl už jen dva letmé doušky, o _záhadné mizení_ se starala Meg. Nechal ji. Doznání, které mu vyprávěla, chtělo hodně kuráže, který jí alkohol nabízel. Vlastně ji ani nedokázal zarazit. Zrada od vlastní rodiny bolí. Vypálí do srdce díru, kterou nejde ničím zazdít.

Nedívala se mu do tváře. Hrála si s lemem pokrývky a mluvila. Znenadání se zastavila uprostřed slova. Chtivě se na anděla podívala: „Chci druhé kolo.“ Nečekala, co jí muž odpoví a chtivě ho políbila.

…

Ráno ho probudil nevítaný chlad. Zašmátral vedle sebe, ale Meg tam neležela. Nikdy nezůstávala v jeho posteli, přesto tak trochu doufal, že se jednou zapomene. Během noci se vždy přesunula na své lůžko. Castiel namáhavě vstal a nakoukl do druhého pokoje. Ale ani tam ženu nenašel. A to si Meg kolikrát ráda přispala.

Oblékl se a zamířil do jídelny. Ani tam nebyla. Nikdy by nepřiznal, že ji hledá, ale opravdu ho zajímalo, kde vězí. Přišla až o půl hodiny později zamračená a se zamyšleným výrazem. Sedla si co nejdál od anděla. Opět nic neobvyklého. Asi po pěti minutách přišel i Dean a přisedl si ke Castielovi. Začal s ním projednávat dnešní naplánovanou akci a přitom pošilhával po démonce, která seděla s hrnkem studené kávy, ani jednou se nenapila a pohled mu neoplatila.

Za hodinu už byli všichni namačkaní na velitelství a Dean společně s Chuckem zopakovali celý plán a ujišťovali se, že každý ví, kde a s kým má být. Všichni pečlivě poslouchali, nechtěli být těmi, co se nazpět do kempu už nevrátí. Ti, kterým se večer připíjí na poslední cestu levným alkoholem.

Odcházeli v devět. Tři vozy opustily kemp. V prvním seděl Dean s Meg a dalšími dvěma muži. Ve druhém jel Castiel, Deanův oblíbenec Richardson a Donnovan. Třetí bylo obsazeno pouze Chuckem a Jane.

Jeli necelé dvě hodiny. Další výprava, či spíše hon na Lucifera. Tahle mise nebyla jako ty ostatní. Cítili to. Všichni byli nervózní a podráždění. Castiel spolkl tabletku amfetaminu – dnes pouze jednu – a dál se rozhlížel po pusté krajině. Vůbec se mu nelíbila. Stále stejné odstíny šedé a nezajímavé zelené, dokonce ani droga mu tentokrát nepomohla. Vše bylo nudné a melancholické. Cítil se sklíčený. Znovu si vzpomněl na dokonalé pestré zahrady v nebi. Najednou mu bylo smutno. Zatoužil obrátit automobil, vrátit se do chaty, zalézt do postele a nikdy odtud už nevyjít. Pokud by se s ním vrátila Meg, byl by to příjemný bonus. Ale nemohl, tahle akce byla naplánovaná už několik týdnů. Dean měl přesné informace o místě, kde se démoni scházejí a vše bylo pečlivě naplánované.

Konečně zastavili v lese, asi pět kilometrů od místa údajného Luciferova úkrytu. Zbytek došli pěšky. Žádné procházkové tempo, za necelých třicet minut byli na místě. Castiel byl v týmu s Chuckem a Jane, Meg si k sobě vzal bez jakýchkoli řečí Dean. Castiel si pomyslel, že by bylo pěkné, kdyby Dean začal jednoho dne Meg věřit. Větší šance ale byla, že se opět stane andělem.

Povzdechl si a kývl hlavou na Meg, která právě zašla za roh a letmo se na něho usmála. Po zádech mu sklouzl mráz, neměl z toho dobrý pocit. Tenhle úsměv u ní nikdy neviděl. Nedokázal ho zařadit. Pokusil se setřást své obavy a vydal se za ostatními. Na prvního démona narazili po třech minutách. Chuck se skácel na zem, ihned co ho démon udeřil pěstí přímo do žaludku. Castiel se stačil přikrčit, aby ho rána, určená jemu, minula. Té druhé se ale nevyhnul. Démon s ním praštil o zeď a náraz mu natrhl kůži u obočí. Krev mu okamžitě začala stékat přes tvář a znepříjemňovala orientaci. Štípalo to.

„Castieli, uhni!“ uslyšel za sebou. Okamžitě sebou trhl, uskočil a místností proplul proud svěcené vody, kterou Jane na démona vychrstla. Muž, jehož tělo si démon vzal, zařval a mnul si bolestivé popáleniny. Než se stačil vzpamatovat, začal Chuck pronášet vymítací formuli. Řvaní, hlasité víc než by jim bylo milé, se ozvěnou neslo prostorem staré budovy. Muži vylétl z hrdla černý mrak, zlověstně obkroužil místnost a vypařil se. Tělo se skácelo a zůstalo nehybně ležet. Chuck i Castiel ho ignorovali, Jane se přeci jen sklonila a přiložila konečky prstů ke krční tepně. Byl mrtvý. Rychle vstala a dohnala oba muže.

„Mrtvej,“ oznámila jim zbytečně. Ani jeden z nich nečekal, že by muž mohl přežít. Postupovali do srdce budovy. Celou dobu se snažili zůstat tiše, nenápadní. Nestáli o nevítané příchozí. Narazili ještě na dva démony, které s menším obtížemi vyřídili (další tržná rána pro Castiela a naražený loket pro Jane). Jinak nic, po Luciferovi ani stopy.

„Musíme se vrátit,“ oznámil jim Chuck, když zkontroloval čas. „Za čtvrt hodiny vyprší čas. Stihneme to tak tak.“

Castiel ani nevěděl, jak se cítí. Jestli je nešťastný, že nepřišli Luciferovi na stopu nebo je rád, že ho nenašli. Nevěděl, jestli by setkání s jeho bratrem přežily poslední zbytky rozumu, kterými se pyšnil. Na posledním rohu, pět metrů od východu se setkali s Deanovou skupinou.

„Jdeme, rychle,“ zavelel Dean a utíkal pryč z budovy. Ostatní ho okamžitě bez řečí následovali.

„Deane, hej Deane!“ křičel na něho anděl. „Kde je Meg? Deane!“ konečně se mu podařilo přiběhnout až k vůdci. To, že démonku nikde neviděl, ho znepokojovalo. Vzpomněl si na její úsměv. Opět mu přeběhl mráz po zádech.

„Zůstala tam.“ Řekl Winchester a dál pečlivě pozoroval chodbu, kterou šli. Naváděl poslední opozdilce do bezpečí.

„Zůstala?“ Castiel zamrzl. „Ona se loučila,“ zašeptal zděšeně. Všechny skupiny ho minuly a on stále zůstával na samém místě. Neměl nejmenší tušení, co by měl udělat. Kdyby byla na jeho místě démonka, nechala by ho tam. Iluze si nedělal.  Ale on byl jiný. Nemohl ji opustit. A Meg se může změnit taky. Jenom nesmí umřít. Nesmí.

Rozběhl se směrem, odkud se začaly ozývat výstřely. Chucka, který na něho řval _– Kam to lezeš!? –_ neslyšel. Cestou zpátky nenarazil na nikoho. Výstřely ovšem neutichaly. Sevřel pažbu zbraně, až mu zbělaly klouby prstů. Před místností, odkud zněla střelba, se zastavil. Ještě mu to natolik myslelo – vletět do nezajištěné místnosti se rovná podepsání rozsudku smrti. Nakoukl dovnitř. Démoni, asi třicet a Meg zabarikádovaná u zdi. Alespoň odhadoval, za velkou kupou nábytku a všemožných odpadků ji neviděl. Neměl ponětí, co bude dělat. Srdce mu tlouklo až v krku a adrenalin zuřivě pumpoval cévami. Na jednoho člověka jich tam bylo moc. Kdyby zůstal andělem, mohl by s tím něco udělat. Takhle byl jen bezcenný a bezmocný. Nikdy víc nelitoval ztráty své milosti. Prudce se otočil, když za sebou uslyšel dunivé kroky.

„Co to kurva děláš!“ zasyčel na něho Dean. Drapl ho za rameno a snažil se ho odtáhnout. „Jdeme!“ poručil a táhl ho za sebou.

„Ne!“ konečně se vzpamatoval anděl a odstrčil Deanovu ruku.

„Casi, jdeme. Je jich moc. Tohle nezvládneme.“

„Ale ona tam je a čeká na pomoc.“

Dean si povzdechl. Zvedl hlavu, obličej měl ztrápený a unavený. Castiel si nikdy nevšiml, že za těch několik let tak moc zestárl. „Nečeká na pomoc, čeká, až odtud vypadneme.“ Znovu hlavu sklonil.

„Cože?“

Dean si opět povzdechl. Snad doufal, že se vše obejde bez dalších otázek. Jenže to by nesměl mluvit s Castielem. „Má s sebou TNT. Pojď, musíme jít. Nebo to odpálí a my vyletíme s ní.“ Opět drapl Castiela za rameno a snažil se ho natlačit před sebe, aby ho mohl odtáhnout.

„Ne, to nejde. Musíme jí pomoct. Vždyť ona umře. To nemůže přežít, už není démon,“ vrtěl zmateně hlavou a nevěřil tomu, co slyšel. „Tos jí řekl −“

„Ne,“ ohradil se Dean, ještě než stačil Castiel domluvit. „Chtěla to sama. Tak jdeme sakra! Nevypadá to, že je už moc dlouho udrží.“ Měl pravdu, střelba nepřestávala a je mohli na chodbě velmi snadno objevit. Nechránění byli příliš snadným cílem.

„Nenechám ji tu,“ oponoval Castiel, znovu se Deanovi vytrhl a vrazil dovnitř. Téměř rozstřílel dva překvapené démony na cucky a okamžitě se schoval za bytelný převrácený stůl, když se střelba začala soustředit na něho.

Chvíli poté za ním přistál Dean. „Seš normální!? Zabijou nás tady! Seš idiot, to ti ty sračky už vyžraly mozek?“ nadával andělovi, zatímco opětoval palbu. „Idiote.“

Castiel mlčel, snažil se obhlédnout situaci a alespoň koutkem oka spatřit Meg. Měl pocit, že zahlédl pramen tmavých vlasů, ale taky mohla zapracovat jen jeho imaginace. Jen doufal, že ještě není příliš pozdě.

„Musíme vypadnout,“ zopakoval Dean nervózně.

„Ne bez ní.“

„Castieli, nevím, co se děje a nechci to vědět! Ale vážně musíme vypadnout! Ona tu chtěla zůstat.“

Anděl se však ani nehnul. Dál vytrvale odrážel palbu a vyčkával na příležitost, která, jak doufal, se mu co nejdříve naskytne. Nedovolí, aby tu démonka zůstala.

„Dobře, dobře. Hele,“ kapituloval nakonec Dean. „Mám u sebe granát.“ Ihned si získal pozornost druhého muže. „Hodím ho na ně. Pokud budeme mít štěstí, nespadne strop a zabije to dost černookejch, abychom ji mohli dostat odsud. Spokojenej?“

„Fajn,“ kývnul mu Castiel na rychle vymyšlený plán. Opět se na Deana díval těma blankytně modrýma očima a muž měl nepříjemný pocit, že dokonce ví, co měl minulý týden ve čtvrtek k obědu. „Děku−“

„Neděkuj,“ utrhl se na něho Dean. „Kurva, nedělám to pro tebe natož pro tu děvku,“ zavrčel. Oči se mu leskly vztekem. Z vaku, který měl přehozený přes rameno, vytáhl granát. „Na tři.“ Odjistil ho. „Raz, dva, tři.“ Granát opsal ukázkový oblouk a dopadl přesně doprostřed klubka útočících démonů. Oba muži se přikrčili a Castiel doufal, že Meg bude mít to štěstí a vyhnou se jí všechny šrapnely.

_Bum!_

I přes zavřená víčka, viděli bílý záblesk. Stůl, za kterým se schovávali, je natiskl na stěnu a na hlavách jim přistál prach a třísky nábytku. Asi po minutě vykoukl Castiel zpoza nohy vyřezané do gryfí podoby. Než ho Dean stačil zarazit, vystřelil jako šipka a hnal se k hromadě zničeného nábytku, kde s největší pravděpodobností byla Meg. Místnost byla naprosto zničená, ve vzduchu stále létal prach, který se ještě nestačil ustálit. Kusy těl lidí, které si démoni vybrali jako své schránky, ležely roztrhány ve zvláštně uspořádaných skupinách.

„Meg! Meg! Slyšíš mě. Meg!“ řval Castiel z plných plic. Úspěšně zdolal horu nábytku a rozhlížel se po démonce. Prach, kusy nábytku, ostatky, tmavý pramen vlasů, nábytek. Zarazil se a s námahou odstranil zadní stranu skříně. Pod ní ležela Meg. Byla pokrytá slabou vrstvou prachu. Oči měla zavřené a z rozseklé rány na čele jí stékala hustá krev, stejně tak z nosu. Zřejmě ho měla zlomený. Castiel se zarazil. Okamžitě si k ní přiklekl a zkontroloval životní funkce. Dýchala a srdce bilo.

„Vem ji a jdeme!“ strčil do něho Dean, který se mu nečekaně objevil za zády. „Klidně se můžou přihnat další.“

„Meg, slyšíš mě? Meg?“ chytil ji Castiel za rameno a lehce jí třepal. K jeho překvapení sebou žena lehce otřásla, několikrát zamrkala víčky a pak je konečně otevřela.

Její první slova ovšem nebyla laskavá či děkovná, jak anděl očekával. Jen co jí došlo, kdo se nad ní sklání, vytřeštila oči dokořán. Hned na to začala mluvit: „Co tu sakra děláš!“ snažila se posadit a po chvilce se jí to skutečně podařilo. Jen si držela natlučená žebra a po tváři si rozmazala krvavou šmouhu. „Co tu děláte? Sakra, měli jste být už pryč. Co se stalo!?“ začala chrlit jednu otázku za druhou.

„To se zeptej svýho galána. Nechtěl bez tebe jít,“ odsekl jí Dean a poohlížel se po výbušninách, které svůj účel dnes už nesplní. Batoh s trhavinou přehodil přes rameno a obrátil se k odchodu.

„Měli jsme dohodu! Měl jsi ho odtáhnout!“ z hrdla se jí vydral nešťastný vzlyk. Dalších několik sekund seděla, snad sbírala síly. „Fajn jdeme.“ Odmítla Castielovu pomoc při vstávání a vůbec mu nevěnovala žádnou pozornost. Ovšem neustále si něco mumlala. Kulhala na pravou nohu a držela si levé zápěstí. Její dech byl trhaný. „Měl jsi mě tady nechat,“ zničehonic se otočila na anděla.

„Ale já −“ Větu nedořekl. Místností se ozval výstřel a kulka se mu zaryla do hrudi. Silou zpětného nárazu se zapotácel, a kdyby vedle něho nešla Meg, upadl by.

„Casi! Clarenci!“ ozvaly se najednou dva hlasy naplněné strachem.

„Hej, Clarenci, slyšíš mě?“ pleskala ho Meg po tvářích, aby šokem neomdlel.

O útočníka se postaral Dean, několik kulek mu k tomu stačilo. „Musíme jít! Můžou tady být další!“ Přehodil si Castielovu ruku přes krk, Meg ho napodobila a společně zvedli klečícího anděla. „Pohni!“ utrhl se na démonku. Ta jen něco zavrčela a snažila se táhnout muže stejným tempem, jako kráčel Dean. Bolestí jí tekly slzy. Dýchalo se jí stále hůře a žebra měla v jednom ohni. Nemohla dýchat. Nohu za sebou spíš táhla, než aby normálně kráčela a pospíchající Dean jí nic neulehčoval.

V polovině cesty narazili na několik členů kempu, kteří se pro ně právě kvůli zvukům střelby vydali zpátky. „Co se stalo?“ znejistěl Chuck, když je uviděl.

„Nekecej a vezmi ho,“ houkl na něho Dean a kývl na stranu, kde Castiela podpírala Meg. Ta se svého břímě ráda vzdala. Vlastně v tu chvíli zatínala zuby bolestí. Noha ji opravdu bolela a zápěstí o sobě rovněž dávalo vědět – vlastně už začalo modrat a napuchat – a o bolavých žebrech nemluvě.

…

„Meg? Jsi tu?“ ozval se Patriciin hlas z prahu chaty. Odpovědí jí bylo ticho. Ostatně jako minulé tři dny. „Oh, tady jsi. Přinesla jsem ti něco k jídlu a chci se podívat na kotník. Žebra jsou dobrý? Nechceš něco na bolest?“

Meg seděla zhroucená do sebe na prastaré komodě u okna a koukala ven. Patricii nevěnovala pozornost. Zraněnou, obvázanou nohu měla položenou na dřevěné desce nábytku a s druhou, volně spuštěnou, kývala sem tam. Pozorovala strom, který stál těsně u chaty. Zelené listy se snažily alespoň trochu přetlouct šeď, která všude panovala. Moc jim to nešlo.

„Castielovi se daří dobře. Myslím, že zítra by se mohl probudit.“ Celou dobu svého monologu sledovala démonku. Ta dělala, že se jí žádné slovo nedotklo, dokonce snad že lékařku ani neslyší. Patricie ji však měla dobře přečtenou, byť ji neznala příliš dlouho. Na takové věci měla talent. „Chuck říkal, co se tam stalo,“ zabruslila na tenčí led.

Meg se okamžitě napřímila jako svíčka. Celé její tělo ztuhlo. Obrátila nečitelnou tvář na lékařku. „To není tvoje starost,“ pronesla bezbarvým hlasem. Otočila se zpět ke svému výhledu a dál Patricii ignorovala.

„Pokud by sis o tom chtěla promluvit. Tak já klidně…“

„Nechci o tom mluvit. Není o čem.“

„Ale tys chtěla−“

„Nechci. O. Tom. Mluvit.“ Odsekávala každé slovo a vrčela jako divoká kočka schopná rozsápat komukoli krk jedním tahem. „Podívej se mi na tu nohu a běž.“ Tón hlasu se bez varování změnil, teď zněla skoro jako by lékařku prosila.

„Dobře, ukaž mi ji,“ odevzdaně si k ní přiklekla a sundala Meg silný obvaz. Její kotník hrál prakticky všemi barvami a byl dvakrát tak velký než normálně. Opatrně ho prohmatala, což se neobešlo bez bolestivých syknutí a tlumených nadávek. „Hojí se to dobře. Chtěla bys nějaké léky na bolest?“ zeptala se ještě jednou.

Meg záporně zavrtěla hlavou.

„Mohla by ses za Casem stavit.“ Meg jí neodpověděla. „Fajn. Já půjdu. Musím ještě převázat Castielův hrudník. Zkus něco sníst. A kdybys chtěla, můžeš ke mně přijít a popovídáme si. Nebo pokud budeš něco potřebovat, dej vědět,“ pousmála se a odešla. Jediné, co ji alespoň trochu utěšovalo, byl fakt, že z Meg nebyl cítit alkohol a její zorničky měly normální velikost.

Démonka se na lékařku, otočila, když odcházela. „Umřít,“ zašeptala tak tiše, že ji nebylo prakticky slyšet.

…

Castiela probudila žízeň. U jeho postele nikdo nebyl, ani u stolu, kde běžně sedávala Patricie, nikoho neviděl. Za okny panovala tma, asi už bylo po desáté. Neměl tušení, jestli spal jen pár hodin nebo celý den. S bolestivým syčením a tlumenými kletbami se vyškrábal do jakéhosi polosedu. Už se natahoval po sklenici s vodou, když ho přerušil stín, jenž se vynořil zpoza komody s uskladněnými léky.

„Proč?“ zašeptala Meg ublíženě.

„Co proč? Můžeš mi podat vodu?“ poprosil ji Castiel a přešel její dotaz bez odpovědi.

„Proč?“ jako tvrdohlavé dítě zopakovala svoji otázku a tu jeho ignorovala.

Castiel na ni dál nechápavě zíral. „Já ti nerozumím,“ zachraptěl. V hrdle měl nepříjemné struhadlo.

„Proč ses vrátil!“ zasyčela ostře. Rty ohrnula v opovržení. Vypadala jako Lítice. Byla nezdravě bledá, oči měla podlité krví a tmavé dorůstající vlasy jí trčely na hlavě jako háďata.

Šťastný úsměv, který zdobil jeho tvář, když u svého lůžka démonku našel, zmizel. Castiel se najednou tvářil velmi vážně. Nadechoval se k odpovědi, ale žena ho předběhla.

„Já tam chtěla zůstat. Chtěla jsem umřít a vzít ty parchanty s sebou. Byli jsme s Deanem domluvení. Proč? Proč ses vrátil?“ křičela na něho zoufale. Během svého plamenného projevu došlo až k jeho lůžku a drapla ho za zápěstí, které mu bolestivě svírala.

„Jsem sobec.“ Nesnažil se její ruku setřást, byť ho stisk docela bolel. Zasloužil si tu bolest.

„Cože?“ nechápala démonka.

„Přišlas sem a já to dokážu i bez prášků. Vnímám tenhle svět. Pořád je šedej, ale občas vidím i barvy.  Neodejdeš,“ zavrtěl hlavou. „Já tě nenechám.“

Pustila jeho zápěstí jako by se popálila a couvla. „Ty nemáš žádné právo… nemáš. Nemůžeš tohle říkat!“ rozčílila se a zuřivě vrtěla hlavou. „Je to můj život. Chápeš? Můj a já nechci být šváb!“

„Meg, ty −“

„Mlč!“ Démonka si vjela prsty do krátkých vlasů a zoufale za ně potahala. Vypadala naprosto šíleně. Hruď se jí trhaně zvedala a chvěla se. „Mučil mě,“ podívala se mu přímo do očí. Castiel viděl, že jsou až podezřele vlhké. „Zlámal mi kosti – každičkou zasranou kost v těle – natrhal svaly a přetrhal šlachy. Řezal mě a políval svěcenou vodou. Vyléčil mě, aby to udělal znovu! Sebral mi mé schopnosti. Udělal ze mě švába! Změnil mě ve člověka!“

Meg se k němu otočila zády. Rozechvěle se nadechla. Nechtěla, aby někdo viděl její slabost. Už tak ukázala Castielovi až dost. Musela se lépe hlídat. Anděl mlčel a prohlížel si démončina zhrbená záda. Stíny ji obklopovaly, jako kdyby ji chtěly pohltit. Vypadala jako ztracené děvčátko. Měl chuť ji obejmout.

„Já jsem taky člověk. Nemám žádnou super sílu. Už nedokážu léčit,“ promluvil nakonec Castiel.

Meg se otočila. Oči se jí vlhce leskly, ale byly tvrdé jako mramor. Posměšně si odfrkla. „Jenže já už člověkem byla. Chápeš?  Vím, co to je. Bolí to. Je to hnusné. Ostatní jsou hnusní. A na konci stejně táhneš do pekla. Tak proč to všechno prodlužovat?“

„Ale vždyť život není jen bolest,“ namítl Castiel. Zněl poněkud nejistě jako by sám těm slovům nevěřil. Pouhá naučená hláška, které ovšem toužil věřit.

 Meg se štěkavě zasmála. Podobně se smějí smrt oznamující hyeny. „Opravdu si to myslíš? A nebalamuť mě kecama o lásce a podobnejch sračkách. Na to nejsem zvědavá.“

„Máš pravdu,“ přitakal jí. „Život není pěknej. Ne pro nás. Ale když ses tady objevila. Já nevím. Vytrhlo mě to z letargie. Cítím se jinak a ty taky.“ Meg ho nechápavě pozorovala a on pokračoval. „Seš na tom stejně. Bylas něco víc, ale už nejseš. Nečekáš zázraky a nevěříš, že zejtra bude líp.“

„Ne, to ne.“ Dala mu žena za pravdu.

„Já chci zkusit žít a ne pořád jen přežívat. Nechci po tobě, aby sis mě vzala, měli jsme dvě děti a žili šťastně až do smrti. Chci zase vidět barvy a včely a nemuset si brát bonbonky, abych je viděl.“

„Včely?“

„Jsou dokonalé!“ nechápal Castiel, proč se diví.

Meg mlčela. Už nevypadala jako jedna z Fúrií. Teď byla opět ztraceným děvčátkem. Oči jí roztržitě těkaly sem tam, jak usilovně přemýšlela. „Mám ráda tohle tělo,“ zašeptala nakonec. „Je příjemné a teplé; podobá se tomu mému.“

„Můžeme _to_ zkusit. A když to nepůjde, tak …“ _Nebudu ti bránit,_ raději nahlas neřekl. Meg stejně pochopila, co měl na mysli.

Přišla blíž k jeho lůžku. Castiel ji mlčky pozoroval a ona mu nečitelný pohled oplácela. Pak mu Meg podala sklenku s vodou. Otočila se na patě a bez dalších slov odešla.

…

Castiela propustila lékařka o pět dnů později. Nutno říci, že s velkou radostí. Anděl jí už lezl krkem. Neustále něco odsekával a vyptával se, kdy ho konečně pustí. Meg už za ním nepřišla a on měl strach. Nebyl si jist, jestli na jeho nabídku, pokud se tomu tak dá říkat, přistoupila nebo ne. Bál se, aby žena nezmizela. Byl _feťák_ , který ji potřeboval. Nikoho jiného neměl.

Deana měl rád. Na vše, co spolu prožili, nezapomene. Jenže Dean mu nerozuměl tak, jak Castiel potřeboval. I on si s sebou přinesl přízraky minulosti; pil víc, než když byl ještě naživu Sam a on lovil ghúly, upíry a druhořadé démony, ale nechápal Castiela. Neztratil sám sebe, tak jako bývalý anděl.

„Castieli! Seš v pořádku?“ strachovala se o něho Mary, která mu pomáhala dopravit se do chaty.

„Jo, je to dobrý. Pitomej šutr,“ zamračil se na kámen, který se mu připletl do cesty.

„Ještě kousek a budeme tam,“ povzbuzovala ho ošetřovatelka. Znovu ho objala kolem ramen a částečně přenesla jeho váhu na ni. Castiel se cítil bezmocný. I když se mu průstřel poměrně pěkně hojil, místo při unáhleném rychlém pohybu stále bolelo a bez cizí pomoci se neobešel. Konečně vystoupali tři schůdky k jeho dveřím a vešli dovnitř. Mary ho okamžitě uložila na lůžko. Všiml si nově povlečených podušek a deky, pod kterou většinou lehávala démonka.

„Přinesu něco k jídlu,“ pousmála se na anděla a opustila ho. Objevila se asi za deset minut se dvěma miskami a nějakými plackami.

„Nevíš, kde je Meg?“ zeptal se a v hlase měl obavy.

„Netuším. Většinou se toulá někde po kempu,“ pokrčila lhostejně rameny. „Přijdu za tebou ještě odpoledne. Kdybys něco potřeboval, tak křič. Musím už jít. Ahoj.“

Castiel si povzdechl. Mělo mu dojít, že ptát se zrovna Mary na Meg není úplně nejlepší nápad. Ošetřovatelka jí nemohla vystát. Castiel jen nechápal proč. Ženám vůbec nerozuměl.

Meg se objevila až po setmění. Neřekla ani slovo. Ignorovala jídlo přinesené Mary a přehlížela i andělovo: „Ahoj, Meg. Kde jsi byla? Patricie už mě propustila,“ když se s ní snažil zapříst rozhovor. Usadila se ve _svém_ pokoji k oknu a koukala do tmy.

Castiel své snahy po chvíli vzdal. Nechtěl zbytečně provokovat. Až když sfoukl třepotavý plamen svíčky a uvelebil se ke spánku, tiše jako myška přešla žena do hlavního pokoje a po chvíli se posadila na postel. Neřekla ani slovo. Castiel ji pozoroval zpoza přivřených víček. Měsíční světlo jí vykouzlilo na tváři strašidelné stíny, připomínaly mu její někdejší pravou podobu. Lehce se naklonila blíž a stíny zmizely. Zase to byla Meg – obyčejný člověk. Žena s kulatým pohledným obličejem, hnědýma jantarovýma očima, nosem lehce nahoru, plně vykrojenými rty a pokroucenou, nemocnou duší.

„Zkusím to,“ zašeptala tak tiše, pokud by Castiel neviděl, jak se jí hýbou rty, myslel by si, že ho klame zrak. Pousmál se a kývl. Meg se natáhla, poté naopak strnula, ale sebrala zpět utíkající kuráž a poněkud zkoprněného Castiela políbila.

„Chci cítit,“ zašeptala mu do úst. Přetáhla si přes hlavu příliš velkou košili – Castiel si až nyní uvědomil, že patří jemu − a odhodila ji na zem. Natiskla se na muže, který sebou trhl a zasyčel bolestí. Rána, byť se jednalo o čistý průstřel, nebyla zdaleka plně zahojená. Meg se mu, snad omluvně, otřela o zarostlou tvář a znovu se mu vecpala do úst

Lišilo se to od intimností, které spolu sdíleli předtím. Teď nepředstírali, že je vše v pořádku, že je nic netrápí a jsou šťastní. Oba věděli, že jsou zlomení, utrmácení a už nemělo cenu se přetvařovat. Naléhavě se na sebe tiskli. Syčeli bolestí, když se jednomu z nich podařilo druhého dotknout na zraněném místě. Castiel jí horlivě šeptal sliby, které mínil splnit. Rukama kopíroval její křivky, když si je ukládal do paměti.

„Bude dobře. Zase bude dobře,“ šeptal vytrvale a snad tomu i věřil.

Hnali se k cíli zběsilou rychlostí a přitom bylo vše pomalé a mlhavé. Za cílovou čárou k sobě leželi přitisknuti jako zvířátka hledající teplo před krutou zimou. Oba doufali, že den, do kterého se probudí, bude jiný.

…

Podzim přišel rychle a s ním i barvy. Pestré syté odstíny ohnivé, rubínové a vínové červeně přecházely přes rumělkovou a medovou plynule do zlaté a skořicové. Castiel se často procházel periférií kempu, kde byly jen polorozpadlé domy a nikdo tu nebydlel. Meg s ním nechodila. Většinu času, kdy jí v kempu nebylo potřeba, strávila v chatě. Se vším se vyrovnávala daleko hůř než anděl, a když přišla zima a zahalila vše do bíla, měla pocit, že se dusí.

Cítila se nazpět v kobce bez možnosti útěku. Neustále jí byla zima, klepala se a drkotaly jí zuby. V noci se tiskla ke Castielovi jako dítě hledající v matčině náruči klid a útěchu. Milovala se s ním jako by to měla být poslední chvíle v jejím životě. Snažila se v paměti vypátrat šťastné vzpomínky na dětství, ale před očima měla jen věčně ustaranou matku, která celý život přemýšlela, čím nakrmí hladové krky a jejíž obličej byl vrásčitý od doby, co si Meg pamatovala. Na matčiny drsné ruce a zástěru, která občas ukrývala sladká voňavá jablka. Na sváteční kaši s hruškami a medem a štípající skořicí, kterou tak milovala. Poté se jí k tomu ale připletly vzpomínky z pozdějších let; bolest, zklamání, krev a strach.

Jako naschvál jaro se svým příchodem otálelo. Skoro až ke konci dubna roztála poslední sněhová závěj.  Svět pohltily barvy. Vzduch voněl, venku bzučely šťastné včely a nejenom hmyz se radoval z konce zimy. Meg se poprvé letmo usmála.

Seděla ve svém pokoji, tvář vystavovala slunečním paprskům a měla zavřené oči. Castiel se vrátil z hlídky; k jeho potěšení už dva měsíce ani jeden poplach. Stará podlaha pod jeho kroky zaskřípala a Meg se na něho lehce poplašeně otočila. Získala už svoji původní váhu, na to Castiel dohlédl a tváře měla znovu pěkně kulaté, stejně tak hýždě a ňadra (Castiel měl rád, když mohl ženu za něco chytit). Dokonce už v nich byla i červeň a nejenom bledost, která se v nich odrážela několik měsíců. Kývla Castielovi na pozdrav a rty se jí opatrně, jako kdyby jen zkoušela, že je toho ještě schopna, zvlnily do jemného úsměvu. Nebyl v něm sarkasmus ani zoufalství, a co bylo hlavní, smály se i její oči.

Ani jeden z nich stále nebyl zcela v pořádku. I Castiel měl své chvilky, kdy zalezl do postele, vzal si dvě pilulky a nechal se vtáhnout do deliria barev. Na Megiiny dotazy jen odsekával a ignoroval ji. Ale byla tu vůle a opora, kterou v sobě našli a jež je pobízela být tu pro toho druhého. Nebyli si jistí, jestli pořád jen přežívají nebo už žijí, ale chtěli to zjistit.

  
**-Konec-**   



End file.
